


Mystery!Tale

by ConfettiPop



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Myst!Tale, Mystery, Mystery!Tale, Other, Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfettiPop/pseuds/ConfettiPop
Summary: “All I remember was tripping and falling into a black void, that engulfed me as I fell.”What lies amongst the mist are unknown mysteries, beware of the creatures lurking inside...





	Mystery!Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to to point out right away, that I have a co-writer, who helps me write these chapters properly, but I am the owner and original creator of this AU.
> 
> {Normal Text: Third Person Narrator  
> Italics Between Asterisks"*": "???"  
> Italics: Frisk}
> 
> Please Enjoy!

_“All I remember was tripping and falling into a black void, that engulfed me as I fell.”_

     The child woke up startled, not knowing what happened. They were confused, lost, and they didn't know where they were. The small human feebly stood up, and a sharp bolt of pain ran through their left leg. The kid screamed in pain, but no sound came out from their mouth.

    How? The human was sure to be able to speak before they fell down here...

    Limping over to a nearby wall, they leaned against it. The small human tattered their light double layered blue dress, which was dusty from the fall. The dress was ripped at the front, by their waist. They readjusted a small dark blue hair clip on their head before looking around and studied the area of the cave they fell into. Rays of light shined down from a small light source coming from above them, onto the bed of golden flowers the child had fallen on. Tall, white, and at some point crumbling pillars loomed above their head, that only seemed to reach the obscurity around the hole they fell out of as a thin layer of mist filled the area.

    On the floor the child found the piece of torn fabric from their light blue dress and a textile based badge. They weakly tied the piece of torn fabric around their left wrist, then unconsciously opened a status screen then put the badge in something called an “inventory.”

   "Odd..." they thought. "I didn't knew I could do that..."

    They noticed the long ominous corridor that lay before them, and since that was their only exit, they started leaning on the wall while wobbling through the strange dark corridor.  
    The large corridor led to a mysterious doorway to the left, and the child proceeded to walk through.

    In the centre of the room, layed a patch of grass with an odd looking flower that they had never seen before. It kind of looked like a daisy, but upon closer inspection, the child found it was too large to be a normal daisy. Looking past the flower, the child could see another weird doorway, on the other side of the room.

      With much difficulty, they slowly started limping to the other side of the room. A rustling sound was heard. They were halfway across the room, standing a few feet from the flower, as they noticed an odd bluish, light-grey fog, surrounding the flower. When they heard a sound, they slowly followed their eyes to the source of it. Surprisingly, the flower was the object making that sound. Or was it a living creature?

    "Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower," the strange plant called out.

    The child turned with their back facing the wall to completely face the flower, who now had two eyes and a mouth.

    They wondered how to communicate, and so they just stood there staring at the plant.

    "What's the matter?" Asked Flowey "Have you never seen a talking flower?"

     The child shook their head and then, remembering how they could "talk," they started using sign language to communicate.

    "It's not that...it's just, where am I? I've never seen this place before," the human tried to sign to the flower.

    "Oh... I see your mute, huh?" the flower questioned.

     The child looked unsure, but they nodded anyways.

     "Well then, let me teach you how it works around here, human." The flower spoke with malice as the child felt an odd force pulling at something in their chest. A red heart appeared in front of the child. The flower was quick to explain how the heart was their SOUL, “the culmination of their entire being, and that it will grow stronger with LOVE.”

    “Each monster has there own way of sharing love, in my case it’s Friendship seeds! To see if you’ve understood everything let’s FIGHT”

     "You have 10 seconds to reply to my riddle, ok? That’s how every monster starts a  FIGHT." Flowey said "If you don't that's ok, I'll just share a little LOVE with you, juuuust like I promised ya!"

_*Your soul is the red heart in front of you, Flowey The Flower has Challenged you to battle.*_

    Wondering where the voice came from the human stood ready to listen and nodded.

    White seeds appeared around Flowey as he started chanting the riddle.

    "Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

     After 4 seconds of quick thinking the child started weaving the symbols with their hand for the answer "Is it fir-" Before they could finish, even though 5 seconds still remained, the white seeds shot at them.

_*You feel a sharp blow to your body, causing enough pain to make you fall on your knees. You have lost 7 HP… Your head hurts and the human starts to feel dizzy from the loss of tomato sauce. Your vision starts to blur until all you can see is darkness…*_

**Author's Note:**

> Confetti Note: "???" Has some weird metaphors... Also if you have any questions about Myst!Tale you can ask them Here: http://aminoapps.com/p/p08xhc.  
>  ~~Tron has a much longer note than me, I just comment on the story=P~~
> 
> T.Tron's Note: HEY THERE, you fabulous humans and monsters reading this story with us today! ConfettiPop and I worked a few good hours into typing and editing this out for you, so we hope you all enjoyed! Our next chapter should be coming out maybe a month from now, as we're still working on it. Stay patient with us as we continue Frisk's journey through Mystery!Tale. Thanks for coming! 


End file.
